


You Cheated!

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Interspecies Sex, Kinda?, M/M, Pegging, don't think it counts if Vriska uses her bulge instead of a strap-on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska cheats for a chance to top John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Cheated!

”John.”

"No."

"Joooooooohn~"

"No vriska!"

"But I won! Come on you promised."

"But you cheated! That’s no fair!"

You swear, this kid is such a fucking goober. You two were playing a rousing round of strip poker but seeing as you both were completely naked before this round began, you decided to make the game a little more…interesting.

"I’ll tell you what’s not fair. You never letting me top is what’s not fair! Come on I promise you’ll like it."

"Vriska I… I can’t imagine something going INSIDE me feeling good."

"You got a prostate don’t cha?"

"Yeah…"

"And I can make it feel gooooooood! Stop being such a wuss and accept your fate as the loser. Unless, you wanna kiss your nook privileges goodbye…"

"NO! No just…UGH fine!"

You beam, triumphant as you crawl your way over to him. Once you reach him you push him down by his shoulders and make to straddle his face.

"Come on, John-boy. Help me out here."

He sighs and his breath on your nook sends shivers up your spine. His warm human tongue flicks across the lips of your nook and you gasp. You fist your hands into his hair, careful of your claws, and chirp in delight as he places open-mouthed kisses at your entrance. Your bulge peeks out from it’s sheath and you help it along, palming at the bit that’s already out as you grind on John’s face.

Once you’re fully sheathed and ready to go, you remove yourself from John’s face and give him a sweet kiss to the lips, tasting yourself before moving down his body and flipping him over. He’s displayed nicely for you and you bite your bottom lip as you eye his tight hole. You slide your bulge between his cheeks and let the tip prod at his puckered entrance.

"Hey! Vriska!"

"Ohh hush, John. Just relax and enjoy it."

"But what about… preparation?"

Your bulge is naturally lubricated and it slides into openings, not just pushes through like his human bulge. It will probably stretch him once it’s fully inside though so you decide to do the kid a favor. You stroke your bulge a bit before bringing a wet finger up to play at his asshole. He gasps and shudders as you push in slowly.

"How’s that?"

"It… it feels weird. God, I can’t believe I’m letting you do this."

You hum in response and slip another finger in, again being mindful of your claws. He breathes shaky sighs as you scissor your fingers inside him and you groan at how tight he is. This is gonna be a hell of a time. You line up your bulge and press in slowly. Your breath hitches at the tight fit and you moan loud as you’re finally fully inside. John starts panting and you lean over to kiss at his ear before whispering.

"How about now?"

"It’s… fuck I don’t know. Vriska, maybe we should stop"

You frown a bit at the mention of stopping. You haven’t even gotten to the good part yet. You push your hips into his a little harder, grinding into him as your bulge coils and searches for that special spot inside him. He’s trying to say something but it turns into a rather heated sound as the tip of your bulge finds what it was looking for.

"Now?"

"Holy shit what did you just do-aauuugh!”

You wiggle your hips some more and it makes your bulge prod at his sweet spot a bit more incessantly. You feel him relax around you and you take that as a sign to start moving. You pull out and push in slowly, breathing out moans as John gets accustomed to you rather well. He’s starting to moan himself now and you pick up the pace. Soon, John is practically mewling like a kitten underneath you. You spread his legs wider with your own, forcing his torso down on the floor and tilting his hips up with your grip on his hips.

"Fuck, John. You feel amazing! You should bottom more often."

He doesn’t answer you, he’s too far gone in his own little pleasure hazed world. One of his hands reaches underneath him and you purr as you watch him tug on his human bulge. You flick your hips faster, bulge flickering and pressing at his prostate with abandon. He’s yowling your name and you’re panting hard as you’re approaching your peak. John’s climax is what tosses you over. His hold clenches nearly painfully tight as his soils the floor beneath him with his pathetic excuse of genetic material. It’s only a few strings of white but the memory of how hot it is when John cums inside you sends you hurtling over the edge. You fill him with your copious amount of cerulean material with a high whine. You pull out while you’re still cumming to splatter his ass and thighs with your color.

"Wow John. That was. Great." You smack his rump for good measure and he yelps before turning to glare at you.

"God dammit, Vriska you got it all over me."

"Oh don’t be such a wriggler. And uh, John?

You lean in to whisper in his ear.

"I so totally cheated."

The look on his face makes you cackle before he lunges at you. You think somebody’s up for round two.


End file.
